


But she needed help

by BummedYourFag



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you look really really hard, Ficlet, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BummedYourFag/pseuds/BummedYourFag
Summary: Castiel's got something going on beneath his coat, Dean's got a cold out of nowhere, Sam's head hurts and it just will not stop raining.Prompt by Tisha.





	But she needed help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisha_p_moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisha_p_moon/gifts).



“Dean, stop!” 

The Impala’s tires screeched as they came to a sudden halt, Sam jolting forward in the passenger seat and trying to hold up his coffee cup so it wouldn’t smash into the dashboard. As soon as the car stopped, Dean turned and glared, but Cas was already climbing out and into the rain. They saw him crouching down by the side of the road, on the edge of the light. The rain poured down, streaming across the road. Then Cas was moving again, getting back up with something bundled in below his coat, and sliding back into his seat.

“What the hell was that?!” Dean said.

“She needed help,” Cas answered.

“She?” Dean’s eyebrows rose.

Castiel nodded. “She’s very cold right now. You can see her later. We can go now, Dean.”

Dean stared incredulously at Cas, before turning back to the road. “She’s very cold,” he muttered under his breath.

Sam could feel the headache creeping up along his neck and jaw. They were heading back to Kansas from Wisconsin, still miles and miles away from home. It had been a pretty regular hunt, if one could call it that, a few ghosts and then a detour for a werewolf. He’d been knocked into a wall, and Dean had a burn on his left arm where one of the ghosts had actually tried to knock him into the burning grave. Cas - well. The angel was unharmed. Exactly why he’d tagged along on a normal hunt hadn’t been explained to Sam, his questions met with sullen silence and confused frowning.

An hour later Dean sneezed.

Two hours later, he was rubbing his eyes and snivelling.

“Are you coming down with something?” Sam asked. “I can drive for a while.”

“No, I just … I don’t know, I’m fine, Sam,” Dean answered.

By the time they passed Cedar Rapids, Dean’s eyes were red and he didn’t argue when Sam took over the wheels. Castiel sat still, leaning back against the seat, the slight lump under his trenchcoat still there.

“She’s hungry,” he said eventually, barely an hour after they left Cedar Rapids.

“You couldn’t have said that an hou-hoo--atcho!”

“She wasn’t hungry an hour ago, Dean.”

“Um, okay,” Sam glanced back. “What does she eat then, Cas?”

Cas seemed to ponder this for a second.

“She’d like a mouse,” he said.

“A mouse?”

“Or another small animal,” Castiel said, nodding. “I would assume she’d be agreeable to a can of tuna, as well.”

“Uh, the tuna might be the easiest. How about we stop for the night soon? The rain isn’t letting up and Dean’s not well, we could do with a night’s rest.”

“Sure,” Dean muttered, blowing his nose. “Maybe someone could heal up my goddamn nose.”

He glared back over his shoulder, but Castiel was peering into his coat again and nope, this wasn’t something Sam was getting involved in. Whatever those two had going on, they could sort it out themselves.

They stopped a few hours later, not far from Des Moines where a motel finally had vacancies. Dean snivelled through the check in process, leaving Sam to fetch their bags and Cas to stand awkwardly, holding that lump under his coat. Dean went straight for the shower, while Cas sat on the lumpy cot that the surly girl from the check in desk had rolled in for them.

“Sam,” he said. “She really is very hungry. I don’t know where to buy her food.”

Sam sighed, rubbing his neck. “Uh, yeah. We’re out of Tylenol anyway. I think Dean needs more tissues too.”

“And pie,” Cas added seriously.

“I’ll go.”

“She’s very glad to hear that.”

Castiel stuck his hand into his coat, pulling it out to reveal a small, fuzzy kitten. She was tiny and thin, sitting in Cas palm, her gray fur tousled and sticking up - very similar to Cas’ hair in the morning, back when he’d been human. She blinked at Sam with large green eyes and meowed, a small squeaky sound that was just audible over Dean opening the bathroom door.

“Hey, we need more towels -  _ is that a cat _ ?”

Oh, boy.

“I’ll just, uh, go, and - uh, yeah.” Sam grabbed his coat, bolting for the door. He was still not going to get in the middle of that, nope, no way.

“Dean, she needed help,” Cas started behind him.

The last thing he head before closing the door was Dean sneezing. Better add antihistamines to the grocery list, and make sure it took a long, long time to buy everything. Oh, look, he forgot the keys to the Impala, better walk. The rain wasn’t that cold - well, it wasn’t on the way to the store, but by the time he made it back he was soaked. He managed to get the door open with one hand, balancing more coffee on his other hand. Of all the sights he’d considered, he wasn’t expecting to see Cas pulling the belt of his trench coat along the floor, the tiny kitten jumping after it with claws extended. Dean sat on one of the beds looking for all the world like he’d never sneezed in his life, the burn on his arm gone.

“Sam!” Cas beamed. “This is Eleni. Did you find her food?”

Sam was just about to ask why that goddess, when he caught Dean’s red ears and glare from across the room. He coughed instead.

“Yes, I did.”

He kicked the door closed behind him. He was still not getting into that. At least Eleni wasn't as tacky as Aphrodite.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Team Free Will find a cat by the side of the road."
> 
> I just didn't want to spoil what was below the coat. :P


End file.
